


我知道怎樣去愛這樣的你

by kcetair



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcetair/pseuds/kcetair
Summary: 寫給我心中的邱子軒。





	我知道怎樣去愛這樣的你

邱子軒依然記得那次車禍。那是一個極度悶熱的傍晚，高二下學期結業式，他和賀承恩剛結束一次會議，關於許多高三隊員離隊後的調度與訓練，雖然勢必困難，但稱霸全國的夢想卻不是不可能，邱子軒和賀承恩臉上的笑容自信滿滿，他們踏出校門，揮手道別，準備從明天開始投入新的挑戰。邱子軒在路口停下，等待綠燈亮起，他踏出腳步。

接下來的事情就混亂得讓邱子軒不是那麼確定先後順序了，他只記得有個刺眼光亮從右邊竄出，接著是左膝重重撞擊柏油路面後的撕裂劇痛，他倒地，劇烈的疼痛讓他幾乎作嘔，耳邊的聲音變得模糊，在呼嘯而過的摩托車引擎聲後，他只聽得見自己加劇的心跳，和喉間勉強發出的呼救，邱子軒伸長了手，卻怎樣也撈不到落在路面上的手機。後來，他是被在附近公園運動的人給發現，邱子軒膝蓋的傷勢嚴重，加上延遲送醫，絲毫沒有不動手術的可能存在，而在手術後，邱子軒自己清楚的知道，那個他深深迷戀的夢想所在之地，他再也無法回去了。

＊

「你算很幸運了，好好復健，應該不會影響到日常生活。」醫生微笑著看他，彷彿他應該也為此露出欣慰的笑容，在回病房的路上，替他推著輪椅的賀承恩突然打破了沉默：「軒，我想過了，之後球隊的練習計畫跟管理，交給你，你本來就擅長這些，隊上不能沒有你這個副隊。」「一個不能上場的副隊長，能看嗎？」邱子軒沒有回頭，淡淡的說著。賀承恩很快的重新開口：「那你回來當經理，軒，這樣可以吧？」邱子軒回頭看著賀承恩，眼裡的寂靜突然漾起波動，賀承恩再接再厲的說：「而且我保證，你的顏值也絕對可以跟小小相互輝映，志弘排球隊兩大山脈……為什麼打我！」「因為你欠打。」賀承恩看著推了推眼鏡的邱子軒，因為好友嘴角那抹許久未見的狡黠笑容也泛出了笑意。

我可以，我還可以。邱子軒心裡充斥著久違的迫不及待，回到病房後他眉飛色舞的向媽媽說著新計畫，太過興奮的心情讓他沒有注意到媽媽擔憂的神色，直到偷聽見媽媽與賀承恩的對話。「承恩啊，不是阿姨真心反對子軒回去球隊，是阿姨不希望子軒看著你們……他會多難過……」媽媽隱忍著的啜泣聲和賀承恩慌張的安慰低語傳來，邱家父母長期在國外經商，沉穩可靠的長子一向讓他們放心的任他決定自己的一切，甚至在邱子軒放棄升學名校，堅持進入志弘高中時，他們也只是再次確認了兒子的意願，這是邱子軒第一次聽見媽媽對他的決定抱持反對意見。

他沉默著，等到賀承恩站到他面前。「我媽跟你說不希望我回去。」邱子軒使用的是肯定句。「對。」而賀承恩也乾脆的應答，「可是賀承恩……我不能放棄排球，就算我不能再上場，就算有這麼多人告訴我，我還有別的路可以走，但我沒有做錯任何事情，我比誰都還要努力，為什麼要我放棄我最愛的排球！」

邱子軒彎下腰，將頭埋在手掌裡，他腦袋聰明，外表出色，在受傷後所有人都用慶幸的眼神告訴他，還好，你沒有失去一切，沒有了排球你還是可以過得很好。他應該要沒事的。他應該要沒事的？賀承恩等著他的好友慢慢抬起頭來，鏡片後的眼神是那樣的冷靜，他說：「賀承恩，我會回去，我爸媽那邊，我會處理。」而賀承恩得知邱子軒所謂的處理就是聯合邱倩如一起隱瞞邱家爸媽時，已經是很久之後的事了，這時候他才知道，他的好友掩蓋在冷靜成熟之下的倔強，也是那樣的莽撞，那樣的不顧一切。

＊

邱子軒回到球隊時已經是學期開始後一段時間了，他穿著體育服慢慢踱入體育館，發現了他的學弟們興奮的跑上來，再一個個的在他確認完訓練狀況後被趕了回去，陳家均在小跑步著回到場內時，對他喊著：「學長！我一定會帶你拿到冠軍！」邱子軒看著陳家均喊著其他人配合著開始練A式快攻，陳家均原本就是他和賀承恩打算培養成主攻手的人物，因為他的意外提早承擔了這個責任的學弟沒有任何不滿，反而衝勁十足，其他隊員也沒有怨言的努力撐過更加嚴密的訓練，讓邱子軒心裡滿是驕傲和感謝，他覺得這樣的新生活，也沒有什麼不好，他依舊可以替球隊盡心力，他會習慣的，習慣不去想其他的事，習慣站在場邊的視野。

笑著拒絕了幾個隊員留下陪他收拾的好意，邱子軒又回到已經空無一人的球場上，彎腰拿起散落的排球。靜謐，如同以往他站在發球線後，高高舉起球時那樣全場的靜謐，邱子軒撿著球，不知不覺的走向理應習慣，不過幾個月沒見，卻顯得陌生的位置，體育館裡的白色燈光照著九公尺外的黑色球網，球網微微晃動，邱子軒輕拋起球，手臂上揮，球輕鬆越過球網，邱子軒笑起來，然後沉下表情，微微退後，舉起球高高拋起，精準踏出三步助跑到達發球線前，彎膝起跳，擊球。強勁的球依舊完美越過球網，邱子軒卻跌倒在地，他用右膝和雙手撐住自己，艱難的轉過身子坐到了地上，他抬頭看向球網，直到白色燈光照得他頭暈目眩，才默默站起來，繼續收拾著球。邱子軒覺得他的心就像一片深潭，於是他把心沉到很深的地方，水面平靜美麗無波，有時候連他都會忘記心在那裡。

當夏宇豪闖進邱子軒開始穩定的新生活時（雖然並非他的本意），邱子軒一開始是不想要他的，在他看來，擁有再高的天份都不及願意為了珍視的事物拚搏的心，但隊上缺乏主攻手的事實讓他決定再嘗試一次，卻意外碰見夏宇豪被人找麻煩的場面，忍不住出手相助的他說出「經理要保護隊友啊」。

這對邱子軒來說很自然的想法卻似乎碰觸到了夏宇豪內心的開關，雖還是帶著桀驁不馴的神色，他卻默默的消化著邱子軒每天開出的訓練菜單，邱子軒訝異著夏宇豪的轉變，雖然在知曉原因後在嘴上損著他是媽寶，但為了媽媽而努力改變的夏宇豪，邱子軒完全無法停止對他與日俱增的好感，甚至破例為夏宇豪開始了個別訓練，夏宇豪確實和他與賀承恩當初的觀察一樣，彈跳力好，反應快，雖然總是嚷嚷著想學帥氣的跳發，卻也會在被他教訓後乖乖回去做基礎練習，邱子軒看著夏宇豪帶著自己送給他的球，不知開心什麼的跑跳蹦著離開體育館，微笑的搖搖頭，開始收拾起滾散一地的排球。

那晚，邱子軒又拿起了球，就如同每一個他獨自站在場上的夜晚，左膝的疼痛喧囂著提醒他再也不能繼續下去的事實，而邱子軒不去聽。拖著腿，再拿起球，深深地吸氣，即使痛得需要扶住東西才能站穩，他依舊咬牙舉球，拋起，跳躍，球仍然完美越過球網，邱子軒卻再也沒有辦法完美落地，他跪倒在球場上，壓抑不住的不甘心化為淚水，滴在他深愛的排球場上。隨後奔到身邊的夏宇豪並不在邱子軒的預料之內，雖然別開了頭，但他知道哽咽的聲音和臉上的潮濕隱瞞不了，邱子軒告訴夏宇豪，他沒事，他害怕夏宇豪留下，他害怕夏宇豪下一刻就會問他，你為什麼哭。但夏宇豪沒有，他甚至沒有堅持要邱子軒到場邊坐著，而是扶著他，陪著他，一顆顆的將球撿回來，陪著他，背著他，一步步的走回家。

邱子軒覺得他的心就像一片深潭，於是他把心沉到很深的地方，水面平靜美麗無波，有時候連他都會忘記心在那裡。而夏宇豪就是突然出現，自顧自跳進來游泳的狗狗，水面開始有了波動，被拍打出水紋，漣漪不斷擴散。

他和夏宇豪越走越近，生活中許多小事都漸漸纏繞在一起，更靠近這個人的同時，就越覺得他是個好孩子，雖然僅僅比他大一歲的人用上這種詞彙大概會被嘲笑，但他真心誠意的這麼認為著，他沒有想到的是，對於夏宇豪，他竟還有別的，令人心慌意亂的感覺。原本只是稀鬆平常的數學特訓，他卻在跌到夏宇豪懷裡後一度只能怔著，他努力著要自己冷靜下來，夏宇豪的心卻認真的全副掛在他身上，那關心的視線對邱子軒來說太過灼熱，而夏宇豪還在擔心的詢問他的腳痛不痛，似乎沒有注意到他的失常，難得的心慌意亂讓他必須控制聲音裡微微的顫抖，才能念出一串串數學公式。 

後來邱子軒回想起來，那也許就是他心動的瞬間。

＊

「邱子軒，恭喜你畢業。」接過那被花朵簇擁著的小熊花束，邱子軒忍不住取笑了夏宇豪，「這好少女喔。」他的男朋友難為情的抓抓臉：「很可愛嘛，適合你……」這下反而是邱子軒微微紅了臉，在和夏宇豪交往之前，他從沒有想過自己也有和可愛扯得上邊的時候，「欸夏宇豪……」「哥！」邱倩如拉著爸媽從人群裡走過來，特地回國參加畢業典禮的邱家爸媽對著一邊的夏宇豪微笑招呼，再轉頭示意邱子軒替他們介紹。

「這是……」畢業典禮剛結束的禮堂人來人往，邱子軒猶疑了半秒鐘的時間，才對爸媽開口道：「他是我學弟，是現在球隊裡很有潛力的主攻手。」邱家媽媽有些埋怨的瞪了下邱家兄妹，「說到球隊，你們兩個聯手騙爸爸媽媽的事我可是還在生氣喔。」夏宇豪在一旁微微笑著幫腔了幾句，這下就輪到邱子軒被邱家爸爸嘲笑收買學弟了。

典禮結束後人潮開始四散，畢業生不是跟著家人離去，就是隨著班級前往謝師宴，離開前邱倩如特地拍了拍夏宇豪的肩：「欸不要在意我哥說你是學弟喔，你知道他都想很多，要跟爸媽講可能還要一陣子吧。」夏宇豪搖搖頭，望著已經跟著爸媽走出幾步遠的人，臉上依然溫柔的笑著：「我不介意，我知道子軒是怎樣想的。」「早知道就不跟你說這些了，還被閃！」邱倩如說著，邁開步伐追上了家人們，她拍拍哥哥，指了指後方，邱子軒回頭看見對自己大力揮著手，笑容燦爛的夏宇豪，邱子軒卻覺得心疼得難受。

早在兩人交往之初，夏宇豪便對夏媽媽全盤托出和邱子軒交往的事，在那之前便認識邱子軒的夏媽媽有些驚訝，但那個堅強溫柔的女子沒有改變任何對待邱子軒的態度，反而多了更多關心，而身為護理師的她更曾經嚴肅的詢問過兩人知不知道正確的性事觀念，如果有不清楚的她可以介紹同事讓他們諮詢，弄得他和夏宇豪面紅耳赤，結結巴巴的結束那次對話。但邱子軒卻無法對父母做到這樣，他總是嚴謹，做事前必定要將可能的發展都推論一次，於是時間便這樣流過，而夏宇豪依舊默默的安靜等待。

＊

夏宇豪整個人靜不下來的在房間和客廳裡來來回回，興奮而忙碌的，不時舉著樣東西問邱子軒這該放哪裡，這是他們第一天搬進這個住處，也是夏宇豪大學開學前的最後一個週末，雖然整個房子還四散著剛搬來仍未拆開的箱子，但看著夏宇豪到處擦擦抹抹放東西，邱子軒似乎能看見不久的未來的模樣。「夏宇豪。」邱子軒對正在認真擦桌子的人招招手，夏狗狗乖巧的先洗了洗手，才到邱子軒身邊坐下，戀人有些嚴肅的神色弄得夏宇豪也緊張的坐正了身子，「找個時間……」邱子軒終於開口，「不用太急，等你開學比較適應的時候再約就好，去見我爸媽好嗎？」夏宇豪愣愣的看著邱子軒說話：「他們說，下次回臺灣時想見我的男朋友。」

夏宇豪微微張著嘴，只是呆呆的看著戀人，看得邱子軒都緊張起來，接著夏宇豪幾乎是飛撲著到他身上，把邱子軒抱得緊緊的，他笑著拍拍那雙纏在身上的手臂，「放開一點啦……夏宇豪？」邱子軒感覺到頸間一陣濕，鼻間突然地竄上一陣酸意，他回抱住夏宇豪，同樣緊緊的。夏宇豪的臉依舊埋在邱子軒頸間，傳出來的聲音還有些鼻音：「你什麼時候說的啊。」

「在你放榜之後。」夏宇豪吸吸鼻子，「你爸媽還有說什麼嗎？」「我爸只問我一個問題。」夏宇豪蹭了蹭邱子軒：「什麼問題？」邱子軒輕撫著夏宇豪頸後細細軟軟的髮：「他問我你對我好嗎，我說『好』，然後他也說『好』。」夏宇豪在邱子軒頸間的輕笑振動著那裡細緻的肌膚，麻麻癢癢的感覺逗得邱子軒也笑了起來。

「但你要小心我媽喔，倩如說我媽正在準備見面那天好好觀察你。」  
夏宇豪昂起頭，得意的說：「隨時歡迎媽媽觀察。」

（完）


End file.
